Naomi Miyazawa
Naomi Miyazawa is BMH's third OC, and the fourth confirmed Freedom Fighter Branch member if you include Sergei Isis. She is a protagonist in the Genesis Chrusher concept of media. She is member #12. As a delicate Jr. High School student in Japan, she is usually seen alone in class. This is due to her never seeing her mother's face, and that she hated her father for drinking issues. During this time, the only person she saw as even a friend is her now deceased Big sister, Hikari, who cared for Naomi as if Hikari was like a mother, defending her child. One fateful night, though, Hikari snapped at Her father for being too much of a drunk, and threatened to kill herself by falling off the Balcony of their house backwards. Young Naomi, afraid to lose the only anything she loved, tried to spare her life, but, was too late. Hikari sacrificed her life, but it didn't work, as Naomi, wanted her father away from her, stating that she will never listen to a monster who made her only friend die. Before her father tried to ask her to get some Sake, His remaining daughter yelled at him, telling him to get it himself from here on out. Naomi then barged out the house. With just her uniform, and wallet, she developed a syndrome that made her like an animal in a giant Megalopolis Tokyo as the jungle. She was ravenous. She wandered the Maze like City all over, skipping school, while avoiding the Watch; a Security Force stationed on what's left of Human civilization. For over a year, she was successful, but after the fact, A Watch Officer spotted Naomi, and yet something happened... The officer was mysteriously killed by a stranger. He told the quivering Naomi not to fear, as he is a trust worthy friend. Naomi, simply wanting proof, was told this... What other choice do you have at this point? Look, your life was scarred for a long time now... Same goes for me... Despite her initial thoughts, Naomi ended up becoming the stepdaughter of a mentor, who trained the poor student, and transformed her from a fearful small victim of innocence, to the roar of a lion that evokes fear upon everyone. Two years, and mastery of all physical weapons later, Naomi said her thanks to her mentor, but wanted to know his name. He simply said: My name is Steven. Pleasure to meet is all mine... After their farewells, she eventually became an Otaku, as well as a member of the Freedom Fighter Branch as a sword master capable of any physical weapon, swords, axes, mallets, just about anything she can lift. While Naomi was being tested, Sergei was tasked to create a weapon that is light weight, emulates weapons, and isn't a metal alloy, but can still hold it's own against Kergofnius, a standard 20th material. He eventually developed a self-aware adaptive weapon called "Requiem", capable of being used like a program. The initial wielder is the Hard Drive, while the eyes are the screen, and the arms, a mouse. After perfecting the idea, using a self adapting data material called Warloknium. After the tests came out with flying colors, and Naomi joined the F.F. Branch, Sergei gave her the Requiem as part of her arsenal, describing weapons as a program for use by humans. Now an Otaku trying to prove the existence of memorabilia long lost in history, when needed, her cross staff that morphs into incredible weapons with energy blades for the blade part. Even in battle, she can fight both Lilli Fudo, and Kim Yun Tsun to a standstill. Abilities: Her weapon, Requiem is a data weapon that can morph into almost any emulated physical weapon (For some reason, Kusarigama is not part of the programming...). It can also emulate a sword with an energy blade that goes beyond infinity. Feats: Developed a cure for Viper Reijiko's venom sword fluids. Defeated Viper himself. High Intelligence Quotient in terms of media. Requiem is resistant towards Kergofnius, as a Warloknium weapon. Warloknium can't be broken by anything but other data material, or hacking into the weapon. Faults: Unable to fight opponents who are faster than 104mph on average. Despite being partly a lightning bruiser, she is more of a glass cannon. Despite high IQ, this is not due to logic. 20th has a division of hackers. Eventually defeated by her rival, Lilli Fudo. Fanon Ideas So Far *Naomi Miyazawa X Andrew Crocotail Mary Sue Analysis Your character is well-balanced. He or she has enough distinctive traits to stand out, but he or she also has some flaws. Although he or she has won some victories and accomplished some goals, the world doesn't bend to his or her will, and other characters treat him or her realistically. You probably don't need to worry about this character at all. Score: 23 Paragraph: In a Nutshell: Naomi "Requiem" Miyazawa is actually one of the younger (Not Counting Lilli Fudo) Characters I created. While Kim Yun Tsun is 19, Naomi is 17, and actually parodies the Bishoujo concept somewhat, without being WAY TOO generic; only a little at least. Her weapon, is how she got the Requiem nickname. She is also an old school fan of Japanese media (And by old school, I mean 2004-onwards, since Genesis Chrusher presently begins in 2053.), and fails to get popularity for unfamiliarity of what's left of the media... with comedic results. This ends up becoming a Running Gag on occasion. This is all I can say for a Nutshell For Naomi as she is an otaku, but is sometimes a ditz. Otherwise, see Warloknium for some real badassery... STAY TUNED for Naomi's Full Profile! Category:BMHKain Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Original Characters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Magic Users